Films based on Suki! Suki!! Majou Sensei
Ginga Renpou Sousa-kan Cosmo Lady Japanese Title: 銀河連邦捜査官コスモレディー English Title: Galaxy Agent Cosmo Lady Airdate: December 09, 2005 Black Devil: ”Cosmo Lady， we’ll give you one last chance! Get out of Earth and quietly go back to your Galaxy! Then we won’t attack you because we don’t want to waste energy either!” Cosmo Lady: ”You’ve gotta be kidding! If I leave， you，the legion of hell will conquer Earth!” Black Devil: ”Right! But what do you care? It’s none of your business， so just stay there and watch!” Cosmo Lady: ”Just who do you think I am? I am inspector of the Galactic Federation， Commander Cosmo Lady， of the peace supporting troop of the Solar System!” Starlight Kamen Japanese Title: スターライト仮面 English Title: Starlight Mask Airdate: March 23, 2007 It’s been several years since Hikari， Princess of Planet Androbeta， traveled through space to Earth and married an ordinary earthling. Now she lives happily as ordinary mother with her daughter. However， one day Lunatitus， demonic King of Space destroys her star Androbeta and sends off a monster ”Kumodante” to Earth to eliminate the Androbetas. Moreover， Yoko， former lady’s maid， and Akina， her daughter， were taken prisoner by Kumodante and she cannot do anything. Mom Hikari is in big trouble! Now it’s the time for Hikari to use again the superpower she had once sealed， and transform into Masked Starlight. But what awaits her there!? Uchuu Sousa-kan Androcross Japanese Title: 宇宙捜査官　アンドロクロス English Title: Space Agent Androcross Airdate: June 12, 2009 Androcross is a school teacher leading a peaceful life as Kayo Kikuhara. But， she is a cosmic investigator coming from the Moon Kingdom to the Earth to crush on crimes rampant in the Milky Way. One night， while watching the Moon with her peer teacher Kiori on the roof of the school， a meteor hits the Earth， on which the cosmic culprit Braggin comes riding. Braggin brainwashes Kiori， and one day she absconds with Kayo’s precious ring which is rife with the Moon power. Kayo goes after Kiori but fails to transform into Androcross without the empowered ring. She has to challenge Braggin in plain self... Alas， she is overpowered and thrown down. Then， she miraculously picks up the ring where she falls down and succeeds in her transformation. Androcross corners Braggin， but here comes Kiori to intervene and suck up her energy as she faints. Androcross bears Braggin’s tortures， who tries hard to squeeze the ring’s secret out of her， and gets the ring snatched away again. Put in the worst pinch， Kayo earnestly persuades Kiori， but will she get her message across to her? Androforce Japanese Title: アンドロフォース Airdate: October 13, 2017 Princess Lia from the planet Andromeda becomes a member of Space Investigator for training and calls herself Lia Saotome to work on the Earth. One day， prince Bow， Lia’s childhood friend and the prince of the planet Bothe, plans to visit to the Earth. Planet Bothe is very rich， so Lia is ordered to guard prince Bow. When Lia and Bow enjoy sightseeing, female space criminal Kumonsienne who were requested Bow’s abduction， and her subordinates appear. Lia transforms into Androforce to fight with Kumonsienne, but she is driven into the corner by Kumonsienne’s poisonous attack. Kumonsienne sniffs poison smell and persistently chases Lia and Bow. Androforce tries to be a decoy to protect Bow， but she is defeated and captured by Kumonsienne. Androforce is violently tortured by Kumonsienne. Androforce has wounds all over her body to bear the torture. She is helped by Bow and challenges to the last fight with Kumonsienne. However， Androforce meets the true fear during her battle. Category:Suki! Suki!! Majou Sensei Page